


Lucky Man

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lucky man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashwork prompt: Backward

Harry walked into his flat and dropped his bag on the floor. His muscles ached from overdoing it at the gym. As a Kingmen he had to be in top physical condition at all times, but being shot in the head had put his workout regime on hold. If the bullet had been a hair to the right then it would have killed him. He would like to say that he had survived being a Kingmen for as long as he had because of skill, but he knew luck had a part in it.

J.B. came up to him with his tail wagging back and forth in a blur and Harry ruffled the dog's fur. J.B.'s dog pal Eliza (as in Doolittle) was sleeping in the dog bed she shared with J.B. Harry had had his doubts when Eggsy had brought home the white and brown English bulldog, but at least she was housebroken; now if only Harry could teach her that dress shoes were not chew toys.

Harry looked around the flat and he couldn't help but smile. The flat was unremarkable in that the walls were beige, the carpet was beige and even the couch against one wall was beige, but that's not what made Harry smile. The smile was for all of Daisy's brightly colored toys that were strewn around the flat. She was such a happy little girl and whenever she came to visit she made Eggsy happy which made Harry happy.

Speaking of Eggsy, Harry heard the shower running in the bathroom and guessed that's where Eggsy was. He walked to the bathroom and as soon as he opened the door he was surrounded by steam. He stood by the shower and watched as Eggsy pulled the shower curtain back just enough so Harry could see a bit of his naked, wet body. Eggsy lathered up and slid his hands down his hair covered chest to his cock.

Harry groaned as Eggsy stroked himself with one hand and played with balls with the other hand. Harry felt his own cock twitch it his trousers. He was enjoying Eggsy little show. 

'May I join you?' Harry asked even though he already knew what the answer.

'Of course you fucking can,' Eggsy said as he continued to touch himself.

Harry quickly stripped off his clothes and let them fall onto the white tile floor. Once he was naked he stepped into the shower and stood behind Eggsy. Eggsy was so warm and inviting that Harry couldn't help but lick and suck on his neck and shoulder. Eggsy just groaned and leaned against Harry as they stood under the warm spray of water.

After several moments, Harry reached for bottle of shampoo, squeezed some into his hand and lathered up Eggsy's hair. When Harry dug his fingers into Eggsy's scalp Eggsy's groans became louder; his scalp was just as sensitive as his nipples.

Speaking of Eggsy's nipples, Harry slid one hand down to Eggsy's chest and rubbed a hard pink nipple until Eggsy yell out.

'Oh, fuck! Don't stop!' Eggsy reached down to stroke is now hard cock.

Harry just watched as Eggsy's hand moved up and down the shaft. Harry brought his hand around and intertwined his fingers with Eggsy's. They stroked his shaft together. 

Faster and faster they stroked until Eggsy came. Harry kissed Eggsy shoulder as Eggsy leaned against him. 

They stood there under the shower spray until Eggsy pulled away. 'Come on. Let's go to bed and I'll suck you off.'

'That sounds delightful.'

They stepped out the shower and Harry picked up a towel and began rubbing it all over Eggsy body. It was the polite thing to do and if it was a turn on, well that was just an added bonus. Eggsy just stood there and groaned with pleasure as the fabric slid over his body. Once Harry was done Eggsy pulled him close and their lips met.

'Want me to dry you off?' Eggsy said after he broke the kiss.

'You don't have to.'

I know, I want to.' 

Eggsy took a towel and rubbed over Harry's body. After drying Harry's chest and stomach, he dropped to his knees and rubbed Harry's legs. Harry moaned as the towel slid over his hard cock and balls, he was so sensitive the roughness was almost unpleasant. He would much rather have Eggsy mouth on his cock.

As if Eggsy could read his thoughts, he kissed the tip of Harry's cock and stood up.

As they walked to the bedroom they kissed and their hands were all over each other. Eggsy walked Harry backward into the bedroom and when the back of Harry's knees hit the bed Eggsy's pushed him backward and Harry landed on the bed with a bounce.

'Feeling playful are we?' Harry as Eggsy laughed.

'Yeah. Lay back and I'll show you how playful I can be,' Eggsy said with a cocky grin.

Harry slid back onto the bed until his head was against the headboard. Eggsy crawled up Harry's body and Harry was reminded of a cat stalking a mouse. He was a little worried about coming, they was something very erotic about being the centre of Eggsy's attention, but thankfully he didn't 

Once Eggsy was in front of Harry's hard cock he licked the underside from root to tip and Harry let out a groan. Eggsy then back off of Harry's cocky and sucked Harry balls into his mouth as his tongue swirled around the balls, Harry gripped the sheet under his body trying not to come.

After several moments, Eggsy released Harry's ball. 'Like that, yeah?'

'You fucking know that I do,' Harry said playing a game that they sometimes indulged in.'

'You should watch your language. Manners maketh the man and all that.'

Eggsy lowered his head and swirled his tongue around Harry's cock head. He then opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth and sucked on it. Harry laid back, closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of Eggsy warm, wet mouth on his cock. 

He felt Eggsy move up and down his shaft and felt his orgasm building.

'Oh... I'm going to...' was all Harry could get out.

Eggsy sucked hard and Harry came with a shout.

Eggsy kept sucking on him until Harry had come down from his orgasm.

Once he was done, Harry opened his eyes and reached for Eggsy. Eggsy moved and let himself be pulled against Harry's body. Harry rubbed his hands all over Eggsy's back and kissed his forehead. Eggsy was a warm weight against Harry. As they both fell asleep Harry thought that he was indeed a lucky man and not just because he had survived as a Kingsmen for so long.


End file.
